


Spring water to wash away sin

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Mcu kink bingo (round3) [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Lot of Plot, Asgard, Jealous Thor, Loki finds out he's adopted through genetics, Loki is adopted, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Odin/Frigga interfering, Plot With Porn, Protective Thor, Satyr/nymph au, Slight feels, a rather large one, accidental arousal, forest nymph frigga, incest is acceptable here, mentioned open relationships, nymph loki, satyr fandral, satyr odin, satyr thor, satyrs fighting, sort of first time, subtle hints at attraction, then full on attraction, this grew a backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Thor is a satyr while his brother Loki is a nymph, a water nymph. Nature dictates that the two should be attracted to each other and for many years Thor was able to shove it away behind 'brother' but now, things have changed, truths have come out and Thor's finding just about everything Loki does so dam irresistible





	Spring water to wash away sin

**Author's Note:**

> For square 18, N4, accidental arousal
> 
> There's hints throughout but quite a bit of plot based build up before this square is really appreciated as I didn't just want to write 'Thor has a boner' throughout the entire thing or do something humourous, so I did some more subtle steps and build up based around my take of the idea more then just an in your face obvious square like my last one
> 
> As some of you know I had trouble with posting/editing this so I apologise for any major mistakes in advance

Asgard, a satyrs paradise where four points meet and nymphs of all types frolic freely. It is here that many satyrs make their home, those that don't, make the long travel each spring, prime mating time, with gifts to appease the nymphs they are seeking to lay with. Some of these males at the end of the season chose to stay rather then make the long journey back but those that don't still brave the distance to return eventually. For only here can they find such a large group of nymphs, mixed from all types and receptive to their advance

The nymphs that reside in Asgard are the opposite of typical nymphs, who live in much smaller groups of their specific types, are extremely hard to catch out in the open and less then receptive of males, especially satyrs. Because of this there is a large community of both satyrs and nymphs who call Asgard home, many of who, have never known any other land to call home as they were born and raised here. Two such creatures are brothers, Loki and Thor, a water nymph and a satyr born to the forest nymph Frigga and satyr Odin, at least that's what they've grown up being told

Loki was an oddity by nymph standards, while most of his people were of fair hair especially those born of water as Loki was, his was the stark raven of blackest night. His eyes glittering emeralds of seaweed rather then the rolling waves of bluest sea, skin the pale colour of ice and fallen snow as it freezes over the lakes rather then the soft cream of sun kissed sand. His skin was cool to touch like the frozen depths of the ocean rather then the gentle caress of a rock pool and while he was slim, it was with sharp features unbefitting the natural softness of nymphs

This difference however only draws satyr attention, add to it his almost easy target status as unlike any other nymph he hates groups and prefers to spend his time alone, or with his satyr brother Thor, he's a definite lure especially during the spring time which brings with it satyrs who know no better. Still there are some who haven't gotten the hint and Thor's eyes narrow as Baldr, oldest son of Frigga makes to approach Loki for the second time that day. Thor's teeth grit as he stares at the two noirette's chatting idly, he had thought he'd scared him off in the forest earlier but as he watches Baldr lean in closer, Loki biting his lip in that adorable way of his, he guesses not

"I can practically smell the jealousy on you, what with all that anger and musk" Fandral draws him from his death glare just as Baldr says something that makes Loki flush, he makes himself slightly smaller, something that the other male probably doesn't even catch but Thor sees for what it is, a sign of discomfort. "He shouldn't be talking to Loki" he gruffs, sparing only a glance at the other satyr

Fandral is Thor's best friend and has been since they were young, he was one of the few satyr who he actually got along with and the only other of their home to share Thor's odd coloured blonde fur, something that he proudly and often states makes him popular with the nymphs. He scoffs "why, it's not like your gonna claim Loki anytime soon" Thor turns his glare on his friend and Fandral raises his hands in silent defeat with a sigh. He waits till Thor's attention is back on Baldr, boxing in Loki against a tree before speaking again "I'm just saying, I don't get why you don't go for it, you two practically spend all your time together anyway and it's not uncommon" he's cut off when Thor stands up, sighing deeply. "If he will not back off then I shall make him" Thor sounds like Baldr is an enemy and Fandral knows better then to interfere when he sees Baldr lock eyes with Thor and smirk, just as he leans closer, pushing Loki against the tree

Balder's eyes are on him like he is a piece of meat and Loki presses back into the hard supportive wood of the strong elm behind him, if he were a forest nymph he'd find comfort in it's touch or just melt back into it and disappear. This is why he didn't socialise with satyrs other then Thor, Thor was different, he had never looked at Loki like an object to possess, he had always seen Loki for who he was, even when what he was, was different

Baldr didn't get a chance to act upon whatever it was that Loki saw drifting in his eyes because Thor ran full speed, horns first, straight into his side and sent him flying. Loki's breath stopped, then shallowed as dilated blue eyes raised to his "Loki, you okay" he nodded breathless, at the use of his name and scent of Thor's strong musk. He swallowed, leaning back into the tree for support now, Thor was reaching for him when Baldr knocked straight into his side, sending Thor stumbling only a few steps before he set a glare on the other satyr. Loki smiled, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach and instead focusing on a familiar sight, Thor fighting other satyrs to protect him

Usually this only happened in spring and like he expected it was only minutes before Frigga came running from the forest to stop her two sons from fighting over him. She cupped a deep crimson cut on Balder's cheek and Loki turned to leave before either could say anything, however he did catch Balder's promising grin as he glanced back, hoping Thor would follow

Thor watched with a burning desire as their mother touched Baldr's cheek, her gaze set disapproving when Thor's eyes followed Loki's retreating form until he'd disappeared into the woods. He turned to her wishing to make this quick so he could pursue Loki but no words found his tongue

Incest, as the mortals called it, for them wasn't a forbidden thing, in fact for saytr/nymph siblings born to the same parents it was quite commonplace. It seemed rare only to outsiders because not only were both species typically to fickle to come back to a single partner enough to have multiple children, when it happen they usually only produced one type of offspring, saytr or nymph, not both. However despite knowing all this Thor had noticed the way both Odin and Frigga actively tried to dissuade them from such behaviour. The unknown reason why they let Baldr do such things despite being their half brother irritated him but the way Loki had never expressed any clear interest, at least to Thor's eyes, made him keep quiet and hold his tongue

He huffed then turned on his hooves, brushing off a gentle touch that would neither comfort nor explain as it had promised and failed to do a thousand times before, before following Loki's scent into the woods. He smelt like sea foam and the bluebells that covered the meadows they still loved to roll down the small cresting hills of. It made something in him stir, something familiar that Thor pushed down behind the word brother, the word that placed him as protector before all else, protection for Loki, even from himself

He wasn't hard to find but then then again he had made it easy meaning Loki had wanted to be found, his gut clenched warmly at the knowledge as he stepped towards Loki's turned back. His sweet scent alluring, drawing him close enough to hear a soft sniffle

Thor swallowed, pushed the feeling down as he placed a gentle hand on Loki's shoulder, he didn't flinch but he did stiffen before he turned. Thor didn't miss the tear trekking it's way down Loki's cheek, the water shimmering with the life sadness of a water nymph before he threw himself like the ocean tide against Thor's rock like chest. His breath hitched at the close press of him, of his scent as it surrounded him and his arms wrapped around a lean body that trembled with mismatched breaths, what he was feeling at this moment was wrong. He slid a tender hand up and down Loki's back slowly, told himself it was to comfort Loki and couldn't help but sigh softly in relief when it seemed to work. His breath faltered then evened out to a steady rhythm as Thor spoke with a gentle voice "Loki my dear, what is wrong" those emerald eyes flicked up to his, full of vulnerability and sadness

A moment of still silence fell over them as Loki snuggled into his warm chest and for the first time Thor realised how little he truly wore, just a loincloth, traditional of satyrs. "We're not brother's" it's a whisper that barely leaves Loki's soft lips but still it steals all the air from his lungs, when it returns, it returns in a sudden cold rush, he laughs softly with no humor behind it "Loki what are you talking about, of course" Loki's small hands resting lightly on his chest make him look down. Loki's eyes are earnest as he looks up to meet Thor's, seaweed green and sky blue "no, we're not" he repeats and Thor sees the deep seas sadness reflected in his eyes, like the crashing of a tide. "Loki" he raises a hand to gently brush away a tear, Loki seems to struggle, swallows then continues "it's true Thor" and he sounds devastated by the fact. Thor wants to cheer him up so he presses him close and lifts him off the ground like he use to when they were kids but it doesn't have the desired effect, Loki doesn't smile and Thor just feels wrong inside as he sets him back down. "How can you be so sure" Loki takes a step back and Thor let's him, let's him take his hand and guide him to a nearby rock at the base of the mountain to sit, let's him keep hold of the hand his still clutching even after they do. "I know because forest nymphs can't give birth to water nymphs" he takes a shaky but deep breath "their physically incapable"

Before Thor can ask him how he knows, he continues " first I read it in one of the many books gifted to us this year" "Loki that's" "but" Thor tries to interupt but Loki won't allow him to. "I couldn't be sure so I asked around" Thor recalls just how oddly social Loki had been of late, talking to nymphs of all kinds, mainly water nymphs of his own. In fact now that he recalls it, Loki had been talking to a group of water nymphs at the main fountain looking rather out of sorts, just before the encounter with Baldr. "So that's what you were" "yes, I had to be sure" Loki's grip tightened then loosens, falling slack but before it can slip from his grasp Thor squeezes his hand, not willing to let go. "They all looked at me with such pity, when they told me that our blood lines are just to separate, they knew all along Thor and they never said anything" Loki's voice raises at the end, wavering as a fountain of tears cascade down his face, and Thor's brother has never looked so broken

"Your still my brother Loki" Thor says the only thing he can think of as he stands and then swings Loki's thin frame up into his arms. Hands wrap around his neck immediately and wide eyes find his "Thor" he sounds unsure so Thor smiles softly "we grew up together, I've always protected you and will continue to do so no matter what" he whispers softly, hot breath just brushing above Loki's ear as they set off

It only takes a few minutes for Loki's meek voice to be heard "where are we going" this time he looks down with a real grin like the sun. "To take a bath in the spring" now Loki perks up, the spring is their secret place, a quiet private spot in the woods that was completely secluded from the rest of Asgard, it was a place they had found together years ago. It was Loki's favourite place and Thor suspected if he could he would live there, not only because they came here to bathe together as they always had but because as a water nymph he had a special natural connection to the water and that spot of untouched spring had chosen him for its own the second the two had discovered it

There's nothing but silence between them for the trek there but it's a comfortable silence, Loki's completely relaxed in his arms, a soft smile on his face and none of the sadness from before present in his seaweed eyes. He shifted to point out a fawn in excitement as it crept past with it's mother and Thor smiled at the thrum of energy in Loki's body, trying not to read into his own bodies reaction to it or to think to hard on the rush the simple movement sent through him as he settled back down in his strong arms, instead setting his focus forward as he kept walking and only set Loki down when he saw the clear surface of the water

Crystal clear and shimmering beautifully with the mid day sun, Thor sighed contently watching the excited smile spread into a playful one as Loki knelt by the spring, dipping a pale hand into the cool water. He drew his hand back and as Thor expected flicked the excess water at him as he stood, unable to help a deep laugh as the droplets hit his cheek. Loki sent him a signature mischievous smirk and he was almost tempted to tackle him down into the water sparkling behind him but he already knew only he would feel the jolt of cold water as Loki slipped through his fingers and became one with it, although it still might be worth it just to watch his cute nose crinkle in faked indignity as he reformed and forced a half smirking pout

Thor felt his own lips stretch into a smirk and then watched as his eyes refocused on Loki's slender fingers reaching behind his lean neck and tugging free the light silky fabric that formed the neck of his flowing light blue and green dress. The material moved like water with him, dancing around his thighs like the clothing typical of nymphs and the soft fabric dropped from his shoulders, quickly to the ground. He stepped out of it with a small smirk and light colour dusting his cheeks as he caught Thor's stare upon his gleaming body. His bare toes squirmed in the grass for but a moment before he turned towards the water and with a backwards stare met Thor's gaze challengingly "you coming" he grins, chuckling as he draws into the water and Thor almost falls over himself in his struggle to discard his loincloth and join him

Thor couldn't help but stare after Loki's form, remembering each inch of pale lean skin that he'd seen a thousand times before. However this time was different from the thousands of other times they've bathed together and different still from the hundreds more before he'd had to tamper down his emotions, he could feel it in the air, he just didn't know why. Thor was grateful that Loki resurfaced just as his torso slipped beneath the water, fur did little to keep him warm or covered, he did not need the nymph knowing of his arousal and accusing Thor of being like every other satyr, now that he knew the truth

Loki smiled at him sweetly, an expression Thor often saw only here, one that Loki would share with no other and Thor proudly returned the motion, moving in the water until he found a smooth enough rock to sit on and watch Loki swim from. From here he could calm his arousal down and watch Loki enjoy each moment without the constant reminder that each move was a seduction to him, instead allowing his thoughts to drift with the familiar view to memories long since past

Unable to escape Loki even while daydreaming Thor found his mind drawn to the countless memories they shared. From times as innocent children where they'd forgo their own kind to instead bathe and play together, to growing up and using every opportunity he could to impress Loki, weather it be climbing the tallest tree, finding the rarest berries, carrying him on his back or in his arms, or in more recent years like Fandral had often pointed out, fighting other satyrs in the spring. Loki would always set up under the shade of a tree, right by the stream and leave Thor to intercept any satyr who took an interest. It was like a game for them but Fandral had pointed out, like he so often did one spring, when he'd defeated yet another challenger and looked towards Loki with a huge grin seeking approval, that they were courting. Thor had paid no real mind to it but after that he did notice that like himself, Loki took no partner during the spring instead seeming content to watch Thor lock horns in competition with saytrs still to learn their place

He smiles, then startles back into reality at a gentle touch, Loki's hand like the soft current of a stream as it moved, running down his cheek. "You look happy, what are you thinking about" Thor's eyes focused down on seaweed green, he wasn't ashamed to admit the truth "you" he grins and Loki hits his chest lightly though he is unable to stop a grin of his own. Their close, not unusual when a calming bath does it's job but Thor can't help but tense up when a soft round butt sits upon his hips. It's normal Thor knows, they bathe together naked, have their whole lives and Loki can't possibly know that every one of his movements is a silent tease

It's not odd at all for Loki to crawl into his lap seeking comfort in times of great upset especially such as today but as his hips shift to get a more comfortable position his bodies reaction is definetly not normal. Thor is usually great at hiding it, at least from Loki but not even the distraction of Loki's long hair is enough, his fingers slide through the silky moist strands drawing a soft hum from Loki's throat at the familiar task but just like everything else it's different today, sensual as Loki relaxes back into him and far more intimate. The slight shift of his hips that follows has Thor immediately erect and there's not a thing Thor can say to deny what's poking into Loki's hip

Loki freezes at the feeling of something hard but soft poking into his hip from behind, there was no mistaking it and yet it couldn't be. He shifted his hips in curiosity and drew a sweet gasp from Thor's lips as confirmation, mentally shutting out the idiots sudden ramble to explain as his mind worked and connected the pieces, the tell tale signs that have always been there but that Loki had ignored as just Thor being Thor, something he'd always done that suddenly made sense. All along Loki had thought Thor was just to stupid to see his advance, his want, but now an embarrassed and angry flush filled his cheeks as he realised that, he was just as stupid, having brushed off all the vast and obvious signs. The prideful way he held himself at Loki's side and the numerous whispers of both satyr and nymph that seemed to mock his ears, once again everyone else had known but him

Him and Thor, his brain reminds him and Loki feels a flush of heat, arousal through him as he bites his lower lip, squiggles his hips back and thinks all about all the times he should of gone for it in the past. Every little touch that was so familiar, every subtle glance he sent Thor that had been returned, every time he had been protective and made him swoon, each and every spring that the air was filled with moans not their own. Loki remembers countless touches from strong warm hands that he craves now more then ever, now that he knows Thor is his. He remembers Thor's victorious smile each time he defeated an opponent in the spring and the way they'd curl around each other weather it was winter or spring. His mind brushes along the memory of Baldr's most recent advance and he is filled with disgust that makes him press back, Thor's natural warmth seeping into him. It draws him back to the present where he smiles at the memory of Thor almost falling over in his haste to follow, a shiver at a touch as his body became cool water when he drew into his surface. Thor is speaking to him, he knows but one more thought fills his senses , of Thor relaxed and beautiful in the sun and of Loki unable to stop his hand from touching his cheek or his body from climbing into Thor's lap seeking more than comfort or warmth

Thor's arms are around his waist and it feels natural to lean back into it and whisper back affirmations to questioning hopeful words. Thor leans in, warm breath fanning across the base of Loki's neck as he breaths in deeply, scenting strong arousal that not even he can mistake for something else. Loki's moved, hands finding purchase on his shoulders as he leans up to taste the sun. It's not their first kiss but it's their first kiss like this, implications clear in the air and it's far more then either could of imagined. The comfort of soft lips and the close press of contrasting bodies mixes with the warm summer heat of passion, filling them to the brink with years worth of unknown arousal and need

Thor lifts Loki and turns, moving only a few steps to press him back against the solid wall of rock behind them, watching as Loki's hands run over his chest like the small streams of water over Loki's own pale skin. The nymph gasps when Thor leans in and licks a stripe of the water, back arching when he starts to suckle it from his skin, a pale pink nipple disappearing into his warm mouth along with with a cool stream of running water

He presses closer, holding Loki securely in place and Loki once again feels the prodding evidence of Thor's arousal against his back left thigh. It sends both excited and nervous shivers through him that mix with his other emotions and make him tingle all over in a good way. Thor will be the first saytr Loki has ever had, not completely unknown to pleasure, his only ever experienced such things briefly with other nymphs, all of whom are smaller in stature and could never compete with a satyr, especially one of Thor's size. The spare water collecting at his hips came to life, moving down as Thor did to assist in stretching him open and preparing him. Thor's mouth was on his other nipple till he got to his fourth water eased finger and then he pulled back. With no contact Loki whined and reached out, enough to draw Thor close enough to secure his legs around his waist. Thor's fingers found his chin and then Loki's eyes found his blue ones "are you sure you want this" Loki's surprised even though he shouldn't be and with a smirk he's turned them around, using the water and rock as leverage to keep them in place. "I've wanted this forever" he whispers leaning in and listening to Thor's groan as he sinks down, a fresh wave of arousal fills their guts, Thor stills and waits only a moment, adjusts his grip and then thrusts

**Author's Note:**

> My plot for this sort of grew from simple satyr/nymph bathing to this, while I love it I do hope it doesn't overshadow the square to much. Now for an information dump 
> 
> *female satyrs/male nymphs are rare and only show up in the odd large groups of mixed satyr/nymphs like that of Asgard. Satyrs are referenced to as male at the beginning as all wild satyrs who must make the journey are male and for convenience. Before someone asks, yes Sif is a satyr  
> *I didn't pick a reason why they interfere with Thor and not Baldr but if you'd like to think its because Baldr and Loki share a father then you may  
> *i feel it didn't fit and took from the story focus to incorporate but I did decide on the specifics of Loki's birth. Loki's mother was a water nymph who died just after his birth, his father was a travelling satyr who never came back after that spring. His true mother was like a sister to Frigga who agreed to care for him in her final moments. She used her last breath to give Loki his name before disappearing into river dew
> 
> Most of this wrote itself and then I had a couple rough days full of headaches but I'm glad its finally up so I can move on to something hopefully less complicated, maybe my ice play square


End file.
